Just Fine
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Future Emison. Is Ali really cut out to take care of a child? Or is she just like her mother?


**I missed you guys! Nearly 2 months later, but I'm finally back! It took me a while longer to settle into a routine because my work schedule changed after a week so I had to get into that. Then I wrecked my car so I've been so focused on that, dealing with the insurance company, and finding a new car that, along with work, I've had no time to write. I also haven't had the slightest bit of inspiration, but now that season 6 has started it's all coming back to me.**

 **I know my readers usually expect Hannily from me, but when I found this prompt there was no way I couldn't make it about Emison.**

 **I'm a little rusty so bear with me.**

 **-x-x-x-**

It's just after one in the afternoon when Alison walks through the front door of her and Emily's house. After graduating from UCLA, the girls decided to stay in California where there were an abundance of hospitals that accepted Emily into their residency programs and Alison was happy to go wherever her girlfriend wanted, as a writer Alison could work from anywhere.

"Emily?" Ali called, her voice echoing throughout the house. No more than five seconds passed before Emily came bounding down the stairs, a six month old little boy tucked into her side.

"Hey babe. I know I was supposed to have off today but the hospital just paged me and I have to be there in twenty minutes. I called Steph to see if she could pick Cayden up early but the hospital is so busy that she's going to have to work a double," Emily rushed out.

Stephanie, one of their best friends throughout college, is doing her residency at the same hospital as Emily. She got pregnant their senior year and had Cayden two months before they were set to start at the hospital. Emily could never turn down a chance to hang out with the child, and became Stephanie's go-to girl whenever she needed a babysitter at the last minute as their schedules were usually the exact opposite and she knew Emily would be able to do it. Alison, on the other hand, was usually busy or out of town and had never truly interacted with the young boy.

"I already made dinner, it's in the fridge for you, just heat it up. Cayden's food is set out on the kitchen island. The squashed bananas are his favorite so he shouldn't put up too much of a fuss if you feed him those. The wipes and diapers are in our room along with his pacifier. I'll be home as soon as I can," Emily says as she hands Ali the baby and collects her things and heads towards the door.

"Emily, you know I don't know how to take care of a kid. I can't do this without you," Ali panics.

"You'll be fine Ali. Love you," Emily calls as she closes the front door behind her.

"Em-" the door slams, effectively cutting Alison off. As the silence sets in a small pair of green eyes look innocently into Alison's own blue ones. "Okay, I can do this. I can do this. We'll be fine. Right, Cayd?" Ali tries to reassure herself. Cayden babbles back to her and Alison tries to convince herself that the infant is vocalizing his agreement.

 _You're not your mother,_ Alison thinks to herself over and over again.

-x-x-x-

It's early the next morning when a piercing cry slices through the air and awakes Alison from her slumber. She pulls herself out of bed and over to the crib they bought for when Cayden stays the night, knowing early on that it would be happening on more than a few occasions. The boy's cries stop as Alison leans down to pick him up, cradling his small body in her arms.

"Are you hungry little one?" Alison coos quietly. Cayden's toothless grin giving her all the answer she needs as she makes her way down the hall and into the kitchen, using one hand to effortlessly place his bottle in the microwave for a few moments to warm up the baby formula.

Once it's ready, it is happily received by Cayden as he sucks furiously on it. Alison proceeds to the living room and lays down on the couch, making sure to keep her torso at an angle so Cayden stays in place, cradled in her arms and laying his head against her chest as he feeds from the bottle. Once he's finished, Ali places the bottle on the coffee table and shifts the baby so his head is level with her shoulder as she gently pats and makes circles on his back.

After a few minutes, and thankfully no spitting up, Ali slides Cayden down her body a couple inches and shifts him over a bit so his head is tucked under her chin. She sinks into the couch a bit more as she ultimately falls back to sleep.

-x-x-x-

She stirs when she feels something moving over her hair. Ali's eyes open to find Emily sitting beside her on the floor in front of the couch with Cayden in her arms.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Emily whispers, so as to not wake Cayden.

"Em, hi. What time is it?" Ali murmurs, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Just past 7:30."

Ali nods her head as she yawns, catching Emily grinning at her once her eyes open and focus again. She raises a quizative eyebrow at her girlfriend. Emily chuckles as she leans in to give Alison a gentle kiss on the lips, "I told you, you could do it."

Ali smiles as she looks down at the little boy, now in Emily's arms. She had always been scared of being alone with children, scared she would do or say something wrong and find out she was exactly like her mother. But now... now she knows, she _can_ do this. She _can_ take care of a child on her own and it makes her that much calmer and more confident. She knows, as she looks down at her own stomach and runs a gentle hand across it, that in six and a half months, when their own little boy or girl is due to arrive, that she's going to do just fine.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Hope you liked it. Leave a review?**

 **I'm gonna put out a few one shots to hold y'all over until I get far enough into writing a new story where I can post in a timely matter so please send me any one shot requests you have for either Hannily or Emison.**


End file.
